Mika Kagehira/Profile
Being all alone as a first year, he admires Shu because he called out to him. He is currently getting along with him in the handicraft club. He harbors complicated feelings about Nazuna, who left their unit. He has an honest and gullible personality, but can easily become lonely and broody. He likes cute and scary things, but has very few friends because he has difficulties finding people who share his interests. He has a complex about his girlish name and mismatched eyes. Personality He is not good with controlling his emotions, most of the time they control him instead. As he is dependent on Shu, he has shown that he can also accomplish many tasks on his own but is afraid of failure. He describes himself as not being able to accomplish anything and that he is only a ‘doll’ used to obey orders, however, it has shown that he is able to complete many things on his own without the guidance of any others. He is also an extremely hard worker, and often finds it hard to take breaks. He even goes as far as working on his own birthday to get money for his unit, which is in a bad financial crisis. He shows signs of fatigue and has even fainted from the poor condition his body is in. Many friends have expressed concern of his condition, some saying he gets thinner each time they see him. He shows extreme amounts of loyalty to his friends and will do almost anything for those he cares about. For example, he was willing to put up any kind of fight to protect his unit which was in critical danger of being shut down. When he loves something he never lets it go and never takes back his word. While he may be bad with expressing emotion, his true intentions always get out sooner or later whether it’s on accident or on purpose. For example, he used to treat the Producer harshly, as Shu would, and would say that Valkyrie does not need a producer. However, as time passed he got more friendly with the producer and has told her a lot of his true opinions. Appearance Mika is a young man with a skinny build. He has mid-length tousled black hair which appears dark green & sometimes even brown in some lighting. His eyes have heterochromia iridium; his right eye is a light golden color, while his left is aqua. At school, he wears his school blazer unbuttoned over his navy blue sweater. His white shirt is untucked and unbuttoned at the collar, and he wears a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. He wears a blue tie loosely around the collar, purple sneakers and loose plaid pants. On stage, Mika wears Valkyrie's uniform. It consists of a black, dark-rose colored coat over a buttoned black shirt and a dark-rose ribbon around his neck. His coat has three-quarter length sleeves, and he wears long black leather bracelettes on his forearms. He also wears a black stud earring in his left ear and a black feather earring in his right. Trivia *Mika speaks in Kansai dialect. *Mika often carries around candies to eat. He has stated that nice sweets make his stomach upset, and prefers something that an amateur would make, such as a half burnt cake, and also cheap candies. *He's very similar in looks and personality to Suzu Kuromori from Ensemble Girls!. This has been stated many times by other characters (by Anzu in Mika's first sub-story, by Chizuru Yakumo in the light novel and by Mika himself in Milky Way). It is implied by Suzu's dialogue in Ensemble Girls! that he may be her long-lost twin. *He was able to quickly recognize a book as being an old English manuscript of Mabinogion (and not a diary as Ritsu had believed), which implies he likely has a decent interest or knowledge in European history.Mabinogion *He has a duller sense of pain, and often doesn't notice when his hands have been pricked by a needle while sewing.Reminiscence ＊ Marionette - Girl's Talk 1 Spoilers: *Though he is part of the Handicrafts Club, Mika is only an amateur at sewing, usually only fixing up dumped stuffed dolls rather than creating things. However, he has attempted to make an outfit for Nazuna's birthday in Reminiscence ＊ Marionette, as shown in his card, (Trashy Feelings) Mika Kagehira, though Shu had secretly worked up on some of the places Mika messed up on. Voice Actor Comment "I’m Jun Oosuka, the voice of Kagehira Mika. I did a double take when my manager sent me a message saying, “You’re going to be in Enstars!” When they showed me the character settings for Mika-kun, I had to do a triple take. I don’t even remember how many times I had to look at the script when they gave it to me… I think I must have stretched out my neck with all the double takes (lol). Mika-kun… He’s a good kid, admirable and lovable. He’s the sort of guy you wouldn’t be able to take your eyes off if you had him as a friend. Please show him some love and produce him. (In Kansai Dialect) Valkyrie is the best!" }} Sources Category:Profile